Aufheiterung
by PromiseUnbroken
Summary: HP/HG Oneshoot - Buch 7: Nachdem Ron abgehauen ist, sind Harry und Hermine, zwei siebzehnjährige Teenager, ganz allein... Rating beachten!


Harry und Hermine apparierten am Rande eines kleinen Waldes.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten die Umgebung untersucht hatten, sagte Harry:

„Ich glaube hier können wir erst mal bleiben.", dann schwieg sie wieder. Hermine nickte nur und begann damit, die Schutzzauber zu sprechen.

Harry beobachtete sie verstohlen. Es war jetzt schon 2 Wochen her seit Ron verschwunden war und sie war immer noch niedergeschlagen. Er hatte versucht, sie aufzumuntern, aber bis jetzt hatte noch nichts ihre Laune gehoben.

Deshalb hatte er dieses Mal angeboten, einen Ort auszusuchen, er war hier schon Mal mit den Dursleys campen gewesen. Ganz in der Nähe war ein kleiner See.

In den letzten Tagen war es für England ungewöhnlich heiß geworden, eine kleine Abkühlung würde ihnen beiden bestimmt gut tun.

Wie zur Bestätigung rief Hermine: „Merlin ist das heiß geworden!" und band dabei ihre Bluse über ihrem Bauchnabel zusammen. Ihr flacher, mit einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogener Bauch kam zum Vorschein. Harry sah rasch zur Seite um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie anzustarren, aber das Bild hatte sich schon in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt und ein Schauer Erregung durchlief ihn. Er konnte nichts dagegen machen, er liebte Hermine wie eine Schwester aber trotzdem war da dieses Verlangen. Auf so engem Raum mit einem Mädchen allein zusammenzuleben hinterließ seine Spuren und vor allem war er immer noch 17.

„Alles klar?" fragte Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja", Harry räusperte sich und drehte sich zum Zelt, damit sie seine Röte nicht sah. „Sag mal, hast du Lust auf eine kleine Abkühlung? Hier in der Nähe ist ein See, da können wir schwimmen."

Hermine lächelte erfreut. „Das wäre toll, ich zieh mich nur schnell um!"

Damit verschwand sie im Zelt und Harry versuchte vergeblich, seine Gedanken von einer sich umziehenden Hermine abzulenken und seinerseits seine Badehose anzuziehen.

Kurze Zeit später marschierten sie los. Harry brauchte eine Weile um die Stelle wiederzufinden und als sie schlussendlich ankamen stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und brannte auf sie nieder. Das blaue Wasser des kleinen, kreisrunden Sees war ruhig und sah einladend kühl aus. Hermine breitete noch ihr Handtuch aus während sich Harry schon sein T-Shirt über den Kopf gestreift hatte, aus Hose und Schuhen geschlüpft war und ins Wasser watete. Verstohlen beobachtete Hermine seine Kehrseite und das Spiel seiner Schultern. „Das viele Quidditchtraining die letzten Jahre hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Unbewusst leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen bevor sie bemerkte was sie da tat und schnell ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Handtuch lenkte.

„Komm schon rein, Hermine!" rief es schon aus dem Wasser.

Hermine ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und zog sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf und ihren Rock aus. Ihr knapper, hellblauer Bikini kam zum Vorschein. Sie schritt aufs Wasser zu aber als ihre Füße das eiskalte Nass berührten fröstelte sie plötzlich, ihre Brustwarzen stellten sich auf und eine Gänsehaut überdeckte ihren Körper. „Merlin ist das kalt!"

Harry schluckte schwer als er Hermine dabei beobachtete. Er war plötzlich sehr froh, schon hüfthoch im Wasser zu stehen sodass der Blick auf seinen Unterleib verwehrt blieb. Das Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend verstärkte sich noch, als Hermine ihre Hände um ihren Körper schlang und dabei ihre Brüste nach oben drückte.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Körper abwenden als sie ihren Weg ins Wasser wieder aufnahm und langsam näher kam.

Bevor sein Starren zu offensichtlich wurde, riss er sich wieder zusammen und beschloss, in die Offensive zu gehen. Er grinste sie an und kurz nachdem Hermine misstrauisch die Stirn gerunzelt hatte traf sie schon ein Schwall des eiskalten Wassers im Gesicht.

„AAH!" sie aus und floh vor ihrem Angreifer.

Harry nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf und rannte ihr hinterher, sie weiter mit Wasser bespritzend. Hermine sah ein, dass ihre Flucht erfolglos bleiben würde, drehte sich blitzschnell um und ging in den Angriff über. Wenig später waren beide klitschnass und lachten herzhaft. „Du Idiot, schau mich an, jetzt bin ich ganz nass!" bemerkte sie wenig intelligent und grinste ihn an. Harry ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper huschen und beim Anblick ihres kurvigen, schlanken Körpers blieb ihm nicht lange kalt.

Dabei hatte er nur außer Acht gelassen, dass beide im flachen Gewässer standen, das Wasser ging ihnen gerade Mal bis zu den Knien.

Hermine starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Zelt, das sich schon wieder in seiner Badehose gebildet hatte sie hob ihren Blick und schaute ihm mit einem undeutbaren Blick in die Augen.

„Ich... ähm" sie wusste ich nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte.

Harry war für einen Moment wie versteinert und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, bevor er beschloss dass es zu Spät für einen Rückzieher war. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu während er ihr weiter in die Augen schaute. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen und strich ihr mit einer Hand die Haare aus den Augen.

Hermine verfolgte sein Tun gespannt und ihr Augen hefteten sich auf seine Lippen. „Wie die wohl schmecken...?" fragte sie sich im Stillen.

Schließlich schmiss sie jede Vorsicht über Bord, umschloss mit einer Hand seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Einen Moment verharrte sie, bevor sie schließlich ihre Lippen auf seine legte und ihn hungrig küsste.

Harry konnte nicht anders und stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, bevor er Hermines Hüfen packte und sie eng an sich zog. Hermine verdrehte lustvoll die Augen während sie ihre Hüften an seinen rieb. „Scheiße" rief Harry aus und löste sich von ihren Lippen, nur um wenige Sekunden später ihr Schlüsselbein zu küssen. Hermines Hände erkundeten derweil seinen Rücken während Harry sie rückwärts gegen eine Steinwand drückte. Er griff mit einer Hand unter ihre linke Kniekehle und drückte abermals fest seine Hüften gegen ihre. Hermine keuchte, als sie seinen Schwanz sicht bei ihrem Eingang spürte, nur getrennt von einer dünnen Schicht Stoff. Sie wollte sich schon an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machen, als sie seine Finger spürten, die mit einem kurzen Zupfen ihr Bikinioberteil lösten und davon warfen.

Mit beiden Händen fuhr Harry jetzt über ihre Brüste und reizten ihre steil aufgerichteten Knospen weiter. Hermine stöhnte nun laut und verstärkte es noch, als er eine Hand durch seine Lippen ersetzten und damit an ihrer Knospe saugte.

„Harry", rief sie als er kurze Zeit später seine linke Hand unter ihr Bikinihöschen geschoben hatte und mit dem Daumen durch ihre nassen Falten fuhr. Er strich weiter über ihre Klitoris und drang gleichzeitig mit einem Finger in sie ein. Sie stöhnte wieder laut auf und hinterließ lange rote Striemen mit ihren Fingernägeln auf seinem Rücken.

Harry zog sich wieder aus ihr zurück und sie schaute ihm lustvoll in die Augen, als er sie plötzlich hochhob und auf einen glatten Stein vor sich setze.

„Keine Angst, wir sind noch nicht fertig!" flüsterte er ihr mit rauer Stimme zu.

„Allerdings nicht" erwiderte Hermine und ihre Augen blitzten, bevor sie ihrerseits eine Hand in seine Hose schob und sein erregtes Glied um schloss. Harry japste überrascht nach Luft und stützte sich links und rechts von Hermine mit den Händen ab. Sie massierte weiter sein Glied und genoss seine heftige Reaktion. „Oh Gott! Stopp Hermine!" rief er aus und packte ihr Handgelenk. Sie sah ihm fragend in die Augen und beantwortete ihre unausgesprochene Frage damit, indem er seine Finger und den Bund ihres Höschens hakte und es ihr langsam auszog. Kurz darauf war auch seine Hose Geschichte und er drängelte sich zwischen Hermines Beine, die sie breitwillig öffnete. Er drückte leicht gegen ihren Eingang und entlockte ihr damit wieder ein Stöhnen, bevor er langsam in sie glitt.

Beide keuchten auf als Hermine ihre Beine um ihn schloss um ihn weiter in sich zu ziehen.

„Schneller!" rief sie und drückte ihre Hüften gegen ihn. Er ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und bewegte sich heftig in ihr, zog sich fast ganz zurück nur um härter in sie zu stoßen. Hermine war im Himmel, als sie ihr Orgasmus überrollte. Als Harry spürte, wie sie sich um ihn zusammen zog, konnte er nicht mehr und mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in ihr.

Laut keuchend verharrten beide ein paar Minuten in dieser Pose bevor sie sich wieder soweit im Griff hatten. Hermine grinste ihn an „Scheiße, war das gut!".

Er grinste zurück und half ihr vom Stein herunter. „Oh ja!". Einen Moment wusste keiner so recht, was er mit der Situation anfangen sollte, bevor Harry sie packte und ins Wasser warf. Kreischend tollten die beiden weiter im Wasser herum bevor sie gegen Abend ihre Sachen packten und zurück zum Zelt gingen.


End file.
